Henry V
|catalogue number = CC7342 |rating = |running time = 132 minutes}} Henry V is a UK VHS release by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 7th October 1996. Description Cast * Derek Jacobi as Chorus * Kenneth Branagh as Henry V, King of England * Simon Shepherd as Duke of Gloucester, brother to the King * James Larkin as Duke of Bedford, brother to the King * Brian Blessed as Duke of Exeter, uncle to the King * Charles Kay as the Archbishop of Canterbury * Alec McCowen as the Bishop of Ely * James Simmons as Edward of Norwich, 2nd Duke of York * Paul Gregory as the Earl of Westmorland * Nicholas Ferguson as the Earl of Warwick * Tom Whitehouse as John Talbot, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury * Fabian Cartwright as the Earl of Cambridge * Stephen Simms as Lord Scroop * Jay Villiers as Sir Thomas Grey * Edward Jewesbury as Sir Thomas Erpingham, officer in Henry's army * Daniel Webb as Gower, an English officer in Henry's army * Ian Holm as Fluellen, a Welsh officer in Henry's army * Jimmy Yuill as Jamy, a Scottish officer in Henry's army * John Sessions as Macmorris, an Irish officer in Henry's army * Shaun Prendergast as Bates, soldier in Henry's army * Pat Doyle as Court, soldier in Henry's army * Michael Williams as Michael Williams, soldier in Henry's army * Christian Bale as Robin, the luggage-boy * Robbie Coltrane as Sir John Falstaff, former friend of the King * Richard Briers as Bardolph, former friend of the King and lieutenant in his army * Geoffrey Hutchings as Nym, former friend of the King and corporal in his army * Robert Stephens as Pistol, former friend of the King and ensign (using the old title "ancient") in his army * Judi Dench as Mistress Quickly, an innkeeper * Paul Scofield as Charles VI, King of France * Michael Maloney as the Dauphin * Richard Clifford as Charles, Duke of Orléans * Nigel Greaves as the Duke of Berry * Julian Gartside as the Duke of Bretagne * Harold Innocent as Duke of Burgundy * Richard Easton as the Constable of France * Colin Hurley as Grandpré, a French lord * Emma Thompson as Katharine, daughter of King Charles VI * Geraldine McEwan as Alice, a lady attending on Katharine * David Lloyd Meredith as the Governor of Harfleur * Christopher Ravenscroft as Mountjoy, a French herald * David Parfitt as Messenger Credits Opening (Original 1996 release with no Cinema Club logo at the end) * Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Peter Hawkins * Start of Henry V (1989) Closing (Original 1996 release with no Cinema Club logo at the end) * End of Henry V (1989) * Closing Credits Film Trailers and info The Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Steel Magnolias", "The Guns of Navarone", "Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe", "The Addams Family", "My Girl" and "Groundhog Day". Goofs Cinema Club logo does not appear at the very end of the video Gallery Henry V (UK VHS 1996) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Cinema Club trailer from 1996